


Made to Break

by holographiccatpun



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Angst?, Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fuck Sam Rights, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sof boy Ted, This is why he's like that, a fair amount of cop bashing, he a bitch, i should be working on my other fic, innocent Charlotte, its the 90's, may get a second chapter but fuck knows homies, maybe? - Freeform, no beta we die like men, small towns suck, sorry if ur name is sam, ted deserves so much better, the fuck sam rights au, theres more content in these tags than in the fic holy heck u guys, ya bitch cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographiccatpun/pseuds/holographiccatpun
Summary: Fuck Sam.Ted Richards wasn't always an asshole. He wasn't always callous and snide and angry. At one time, he was kind. He was smart and compassionate and funny and wonderful. And that's where Sam came in.Fuck Sam.





	Made to Break

Fuck Sam.

Honestly? Fuck him. Ted knows he shouldn’t say it. His mom says that cursing is a sin, but she also says that looking at boys is and he certainly isn’t going to stop doing that. No matter what his parents or his pastor or fucking _Sam_ says. If God wanted him to be straight, He wouldn’t have made boys look like _that_.

Especially Sam. He didn’t have the right to be that hot. He and his cronies had been harassing Ted for years, even before he knew he was gay. The worst part was the lack of creativity though. They called him the same four slurs and threw his books on the floor. So scary. Ted was positively quaking. _Probably shouldn’t have told them that though,_ he mused as he slammed the freezer closed, tenderly pressing a sack of frozen peas to his black eye. As stupid as he looked, Sammie Mayweather could throw a punch. Ted plopped down onto the carpet, ready to watch some trashy reality TV until his parents came home and made him do his homework, when there was a knock at the door.

“We’re not home!” he called as he dragged himself to the door. Who the fuck would be at his house this early? It couldn’t have been later than 4:15, 4:20 at the latest. He swung the door open with a grand flourish. _Oh fuck._ “What’re you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you” Sam had cleaned himself up, at least. The blood was gone, but the heavy purple welt Ted had left across the bridge of his nose was still there. Some sick part of him was pleased, but Ted couldn’t force himself to care.

“Your dad making you apologize already?” Sam’s Dad was the county sheriff, but he only ever sent Sam out to the Richards’ house when Ted’s parents complained. This was weird. 

“What-no, just hear me out. Can I talk to you?” 

“That’s what you’re doing now, isn’t it?”

“No like, in private?” Ted gestured beyond Sam, at the mile-long dirt road that connected his house to the highway.

“Richards, please.”

“If you have something to say, say it now.”

“I’m gay”

“G’bye Sam!” He shoved his shoe in the door before he could close it. Ted rolled his eyes, what kind of idiot- but then he saw his face. For the first time in his life, Sam looked scared. “In.”

* * *

  


They talked for _hours_. Sam explained that he didn’t _hate_ Ted, he was just jealous. He saw the way his dad talked about people like him—like _them_ , and he was scared. And Ted was scared too. So scared. All the time. Hatchetfeild was a small town and they knew what happened to guys like them in small towns. But it's not all sad. Sam also talks about school, primarily the captain of the swim team, and just _life_. Before they know it Ted's mom is home and he's sneaking Sam out the back door with the hope to see him soon. 

Sam comes by again the next day. And the day after that. By the end of the week, Sam knows Ted better than his parents do. By the end of the month, they're dating. They work well together, surprisingly. Ted's always been levelheaded when it comes to school, he wants to be a software engineer at IBM and the only way he can get there is if he studies his ass off. Sam's a little _less_ into school. His dad is a cop and so was his grandfather, back for as many generations as they could trace. Sam's going to be a cop whether he likes it or not. He says it as a joke, but Ted can see the tightness in that fake smile. He laughs anyway. 

They stay together through high school. They never tell anyone, of course. Their relationship is hidden, secret kisses stolen behind bleachers or hands brushed against each other in the hallway, or, on the night of Kadey Miller's epic house party, an entire make-out session on a roof. More often than not, the only time they see each other is when Ted gets Sam to sneak out. Ted climbs up the big oak tree and _tap-tap-taps_ on the glass until the window opens and Sam pulls him in with that big, goofy grin and kisses him. They don't actually leave Sam's room every time, but the nights when they make it outside are Ted's favorites. 

They climb down and run to Ted's trashy old station wagon laughing quietly, trying not to get caught by Sam's parents. Sam takes the wheel and they just _drive_. He just drives and drives and drives until they're past Clivesdale and well into the mainland. These nights they talk about the future, about how they're going to run away to New York the day of graduation. Sam doesn't talk much outside of these excursions. Even when they're alone in Sam's home, curled around each other in the dim light, the only sound in the house is their own breathing, Sam still doesn't speak. But here, in the car, Sam can't be silenced. He talks about how the drives are a prelude to their future. They're going to have a cute little townhouse in the city. He'll go to the academy, be an officer in the Westchester police department, and Ted will be the next CEO of IBM. They'll get a dog, a corgi named Bug Grant Richards, who will be the ring bearer at their wedding. It won't be a legal one of course, but New York is pretty liberal and they're sure to make friends. They'll have a cute little mock wedding with Bug and their friends and they'll laugh at the reception and Ted will cry during his vows. It will be wholesome. 

* * *

  
It’s the night before graduation and Sam’s parents throw him a party. Sam’s been dreading it for weeks. His is the first of the season, of course, his parents have a reputation to uphold, and he doesn’t want to be alone. All of Hatchetfeild is going to be there, so asking Ted to come wasn't suspicious. Ted sticks to the walls, mostly. He only cares about one person here and he hasn’t seen him the entire night. He’s about to leave, he’ll come back tomorrow night and they’ll leave for good. That's when it happens.

The first thing Ted hears is a loud wave of shushing, even the gaggle of half-drunk teenage girls standing in front of him quiets. Then, there's his voice. His beautiful, melodic voice calling out over the crowd. “Can I have everybody’s attention?” The last few hold outs finally silence. “I just want to say thank you to everyone for coming, and a special thank you to you, babe." _Oh shit what._ "I know we’ve had our ups and downs, hell I bullied you for years." Ted can feel his eyes widening, his heart rate picking up. Was Sam going to do this? Was he really going to come out in front of the entire town? "I didn't want people knowing that we were together, that I love you. But we’re together now and, honestly? I don’t know why I was ever afraid." Sam makes a big, swinging movement, "Babe, c’mon up here!”

Ted feels like his heart's about to burst. He makes to step forward when he sees who Sam was gesturing toward. This cutesy little eleventh grader rushes forward and wraps her arms around him and Ted feels his stomach _drop_. That was his boyfriend. Her boyfriend. _Their_ boyfriend. He’s gonna be sick. He watches Sam sink down to his knee and the next thing he knows he’s running.


End file.
